


In The End

by mmilky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Humanstuck, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Rose Dies Pre-Story, Sad, Zombiestuck, a lot of people die, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilky/pseuds/mmilky
Summary: After a Zombie Virus hits, killing and infecting most of the Earth's population, Dirk Strider races to find a cure, before he loses the ones he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

Run.

That's all you could think about. You had to get away. You had too.

Your lungs burned, your legs ached. You didn't know how much of this you could take. You were scared out of your mind. There was just so many. You frequently checked behind you to make sure no one fell behind. Your mind raced, you didn't know where you were going. Where were you?

You desperately tried to remember as gunshots sounded behind you.

"Don't bother shooting, there's too many. Just run!" You shouted at Jake, who shot the pistol. He looked as scared as you did. You wished you had your shades so you could keep your cool, but you lost them while you were running. You must have been running for hours, as it was dark beginning to get dark out.

You still didn't know where you were. Nothing looked familiar.

"JANE!!" You heard Jake shout as he immediately dropped his pistol and ran to where Jane was. You turned around in horror as you saw her on the ground. You rushed to pick up the pistol Jake dropped and aimed it at the undead corpses that were grabbing at Jane. You shot, but it was no use. There was just too many.

"Jake, no we have to go!!" Roxy shouted at him. Jane's screams echoed throughout the streets. "Jane! Jane no!" Jake shouted, reaching out to her. Roxy ran towards Jake and tried desperately to pull him with her. Even though she was trying to get Jake to run, her own tears fell as she yelled at Jake.

Jane's screams fell silent, and you knew she was dead. You looked away.

"Guys please, we have to go!" You pleaded. You didn't want to lose anyone else.

The three of you continued to run, now slower due to your loss.

You spotted a somewhat intact building. Pointing at it, you yelled at the other two to go in. They immediately complied, running in and up the stairs. You followed, closing the door behind you, using a metal pipe nearby to hold them closed. You hope it would hold. You walked up the stairs, entering a room you saw Jake and Roxy enter. When you went in, you were confronted with the sobs of Roxy and the sniffles of Jake.

"Jane... Jane... She's- Jane, she's gone." Roxy wailed, her sobs making her words almost incoherent. Jake was covering his face, but he was trembling. You exited the room, sitting down on the staircase.

Let's rewind a bit, to the start of this fuckery.

You were in school, going about a normal day, in your normal life, on this normal world. Everything was pretty normal.

It wasn't until forth period all hell broke loose. Sirens sounded throughout the city, making everyone in class panic, even the teachers. No one knew what was going on, or what the sirens meant. Was another country attacking? Was there a war? "This is not a drill. Everyone please remain in your buildings. Barricade the doors and wait for police to arrive." A female voice said as the sirens sounded. The saying was repeated. Over and over. It was then you realized, where was Dave.

Dave is okay. He's in his class. He's okay. It's okay. You repeated that in your brain in an attempt to calm yourself down. It worked, somewhat.

Your math teacher had told everyone to remain in class while she goes to see what's going on. When she left, everyone began talking, speculating about what was going on. "It's probably a Zombie Apocalypse," You joked to Jake, who was sitting beside you. Being the action movie lover he his, he laughed at this. Hearing his laugh cheered you up.

If only you knew your joke wasn't a joke at all.

Your teacher came back, only she wasn't your teacher at all. She was different. She walked weirdly, and her eyes changed. They were dull, lifeless. Others didn't seem to notice, though. You held onto Jake's arm. Jake tilted his head and asked what was wrong. You kept your eyes locked onto the teacher. Someone got up and approached her. You wanted to tell them to sit down, but you didn't know how without making everyone think you're weird.

"Hey teach! Did you hear what was going on?" The student asked your "teacher". An inhumane growl that came from her made your grip on Jake tighten. He looked at you, obviously concerned.

"uh,, Ms. Evans?" The student said, getting close to her, waving their hand in front of her face. In a flash, chaos erupted in your class as your teacher attacked the student. Everyone immediately stood up, racing out of the classroom as a few people tried to help the student that got attacked, only to get bitten themselves.

When you got out of the class, it was also chaos in the hallways. The 'Infected' attacked others. Your mind raced as you pulled Jake behind you, running out of the school. The streets were littered with people running for their lives, and it was safe to assume the whole city was like this.

Jake fell. You quickly turned to help him up, but he gripped you. "Dirk- Dirk I'm scared." He told you. Tears were in his eyes. It broke your heart. "I know-" was all you could say as you helped him up and continued running.

You took refuge in an already empty house, the inhabitants gone.

"Guess I was right about the zombie apocalypse." You said, in an attempt to lighten the mood, which caused Jake to smack you gently.

The rest of the story is rather boring, but we'll go through it anyway.

Let's start with how you met the girls.

You met Roxy almost right after your sad attempt to lighten the mood. You heard a girl crying in the other room. Guess this house wasn't entirely vacant. You looked at Jake, who looked back at you. "Should we check it out?" You mouthed at him, and he nodded. The two of you cautiously made your way to a bedroom, and opened the door. The girl gasped and got up, quickly drying her tears and took a defensive stance. She calmed down when she realized you were human.

That was Roxy.

The reason she was crying was because she lost her sister.

Despite it being a heavy topic, she told you what happened. To make it short, the zombie attacked Roxy, but her sister jumped in her way and protected her. Using a her mothers gun, Roxy shot the zombie. Roxy's sister's stomach was gashed open, and a large bite mark was visible on her shoulder.

Her sister begged Roxy to kill her. She didn't want to hurt Roxy. Roxy couldn't do it, so her sister did it herself.

Meeting Jane wasn't as sad as when you met Roxy. The three of you actually ran into her while she was searching for her dad.

Poor girl didn't know what was happening. When you told her, she immediately assumed her father was dead, but took it rather well. It was sad, though.

Back to the present. Roxy had joined you on the stairs while Jake took a nap in the room.

"She was just, amazing, you know?" Roxy said, a sad smile on her face as she told you about Jane. "After my sister, I had no one to really care for, besides you and Jake. But then we found her. Adorable, naive, slightly chubby but beautiful her." She looked at the ceiling, "It was like, for the first time in my life I loved someone other than family."

You nodded, understanding. You knew how that felt.

"She helped me with my drinking problem, you know? Seeing Rose die made it worse, but she helped me cope in other ways."

"Don't go drinking again." You told her.

"I could never do that too Janey. Not after what she did for me."

You smiled and patted her on the back. "I'm going to check on Jake." You said and stood up. "Okay, I'll just be here." She said, examining the old brick walls for no apparent reason. You nodded and entered the room Jake was sleeping in. He was sitting on an old and worn blanket you had found. He smiled softly when he saw you enter.

You sat beside Jake, so close your legs were touching. You put an arm around him, and he sank into you. He hugged you. You hugged him back, resting your chin on his head. "I can't believe she's gone." He whispered. Your heart ached. Because you lost one of your friends, and because Jake was hurting. "She was a good friend." You said back to him, rubbing circles on his back, comforting him.

"I- I just wish I could've saved her."

"There was nothing you could do, there were too many."

"I'll miss her."

"I will too."

After a while of hiding out in the old, worn down building, the hoard of zombies has moved on, probably due to the sun rising. They get rather slow in the sun, which was good for you. Once it was approximately noon, the three of you set out.

"I know where we are!!" Roxy said as you passed a broken statue. She had been examining it. Staring at it. You looked at her, as if saying "go on".

"We're near the base. It's..." She looked around, squinting. "That way!" She pointed and began walking. Jake looked at you, and you shrugged, deciding to let roxy lead for a while. You sort of felt suspicious of the surroundings, since you didn't recognize them, but Roxy has been out of the base more than you have, so you trust her.

The base is a solidified company building your group and some others fixed up. It's like a safe haven of some sorts. The undead hate the light, so you keep it well lit.

Soon enough, the base building came into view. It was tall, maybe 10 stories tall. Multiple giant lamps surrounded it, currently turned off because it was rather light out. "Way to go Roxy!" Jake cheered, high fiving her.

"Thank you, I try." She smiled, walking towards the building and opening the doors. The three of you entered. As you walked through the doors, you realized the main floor was unusually empty. As you realized this, you immediately got ambushed. The three figures pushed you down, holding your wrists. You all groaned. "Guys, you know it's us. Let go." You said, keeping your voice monotone.

"C'mon, Dirk! That's no fun." One of the ambushers, John said. He pushed up his glasses and grinned down at Roxy, who glared half heartedly at him. "Dirk, the party pooper." Said your brother, Dave. You hissed as he dug his nails into your wrist. "Oops." He said. It was obvious it was no accident. "Jake, really? This is the third time I got you this week!" Jade said. She was sitting on Jake's back, which in no doubt, made you somewhat jealous.

They all let you go.

You glared at Dave and whacked him over the head, rubbing your wrist. How dare he scratch you with his freakishly long nails.

"Hey, where's Jane?" John asked.

Your faces fell, making the other three kids worry. Roxy hugged John, tears threatening to fall. "Jane,,, she's... We tried to help her, John. We really did." She said her voice cracking.

"No.."

"I'm sorry, John. I- I couldn't save her."

Just then, John bursted into tears. He hugged Roxy for dear life, mourning the loss of a friend. You wouldn't blame him. Jane was like a mother towards John and Jade. You looked at Jade, who was standing there in shock, processing the information. Dave walked over to Jade, putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her in for a hug. Jade stood unresponsive, her eyes clearly watery.

You felt Jake reach for your hand. You gripped his hand in yours.

After Jane, you knew you had to do everything you could to protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed softly as you looked up at the sky. The light emitting from the building made the stars hard to see. It was okay, though. You don't even remember the last time you've seen them. You sat on the edge of the building, swinging your legs a bit as an attempt to distract yourself.

Despite your attempt, you found yourself thinking back to Jane. You didn't really spend time with her, but you still were friends. You admired her, somewhat. You knew she was really close to John and Jade. You also knew she was really friendly towards everyone that resided in this building. It happened a few days ago. Everyone is still mourning. Some more than others, but a thick air of sadness hung over everyone.

You looked at the ground below you. It was a long way down, and jumping off would surely kill you. Painlessly.

"Dave?"

You turned your head around around. You didn't hear anyone come up to the roof. You wondered how anyone even thought to look. You didn't even know people cared at the moment. Sighing, seeing as it was just John, you continued to stare ahead of you, into the darkness. "Yeah?" You answered. "I thought you'd be up here." John said. You could hear him walking towards you. "Behold, here I am." You opened your arms to the darkness as you said 'behold'.

John was immediately by your side, holding your sides, glaring, "You need to be more careful." He said, as if you almost fell. Which you didn't. He let go of you, taking a seat beside you. "Relax, I'm fine by myself." You told him, shrugging. "That doesn't make me feel better. What if you fall?" He asked.

"Then I fall. Easy as that."

"Dave, that's not funny." You rolled your eyes. Silence fell over you. It was tense.

"Things have been rough lately, huh." You said in an attempt to start a conversation. Not the best thing, but it's better than silence as you think about falling off of this ten story building. You cringed at the thought of you falling in front of John, and moved so your legs were no longer hanging with a seemingly abyss below you. You looked around at the roof, counting the various lights they kept up here.

"Yeah, it has." John agreed. "How've you been?" John shrugged, "Okay, I guess." You shook your head, "Okay? Nah, dude. That's not an answer. Tell me how you feel." You were hoping to have a nice conversation, but your best friend seems troubled and you're not going to let what ever it is burden him.

"It's just- I don't know. Jane's gone, Jade's a mess, and Jake hasn't left his room in three days." You subtly scooted closer to John, "I just feel responsible for everything." He looked at the ground. You couldn't help but notice his eyes start to water. You also noticed the way his hair fell. How soft it looked, illuminated by the light of the building.

"Whoa dude, don't feel like that. You weren't there. You don't need to feel responsible for anything."

John kept his gaze towards the ground, like the small pebbles were the most interesting thing in the world, "I know, but Jade's my sister. Jake was really close to Jane like Jade and I were. We were like, a family, you know?" He kicked a rock away, watching it roll against the pavement, "I wish I was there. I wish I could've done something- anything. The fact that I wasn't there, the fact that I didn't know anything would happen. It makes me feel useless."

You saw tears fall from his eyes. You didn't want to see him like this. Seeing him hurt, hurt you. You put a hand on his shoulder, and then hugged him. John clung to you, balling your shirt in his fists, "Dave. Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave." His voice sounded weak, wounded. He trembled in your arms, his shoulders shaking, "Promise me you'll never die, okay?"

You hesitated. Why did you hesitate? Because you knew, you knew that was something you couldn't guarantee. "I-", You swallowed. This was for him. He needed to hear it. "I promise." You said in a low, but sweet voice. John lifted his head to look at you. You lifted your hand, wiping some of the tears away, and fixed his glasses for him. "Now, where's my strong, happy best friend?" You asked, poking his cheek.

"Daveee." John whined, his voice still somewhat croaky.

"Do you feel better now, or what?" You asked him. "I guess." He says, shrugging, but he was smiling. You shook your head, mirroring his smile.

 

You woke up the next morning, cursing as you shielded your eyes from the relentless bright rays of the sun. You scolded yourself for regretting to close the blinds, and staying up with John until it was literally sunrise. You guessed you've only gotten an hour or two of sleep. You lied back down, trying to find the motivation to get up and eat something.

It took you a while, but you got up, and fixed yourself up. You fixed your hair and splashed some water into your face, in an attempt to make you look less sleep deprived. It worked, somewhat. You weren't proud of your appearance, but you decided not to give a fuck. Walking out of the room you stayed in, you made your way to your brother's room. You haven't spoken in three days. You don't think anyone's spoken to him in three days.

His room was a few doors down from yours. You knocked and waited. When there was no answer, you knocked again, slightly louder, "Dirk? You in there?" You asked, and waited for an answer again. You heard shuffling inside the room, footsteps making their way towards the door. The door opened slightly, and Dirk peeked through. "What." He said, sounding annoyed, and tired. He looked tired, like he hasn't slept. Dark circles evident under his eyes.

"Whoa there, dude, bro, you okay?" You asked, taking a step back when he glared at you. You scolded yourself once again. Of course he's not okay. That was a stupid question. "Right nevermind..." You trailed off. Dirk sighed and fully opened the door, revealing himself. He looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up in different directions, his shirt had stains on them, and he was wearing sweats. All bad signs. It's only been three days.

"So are you just gonna stand there or what." Dirk crossed his arms. Jesus, when he wasn't cracking jokes like you and being generally weird, he was awkward to talk to. "I don't know man, are you gonna let me past or what." You remarked. Dirk sighed and moved so you could enter his room. Usually you'd just let yourself in as soon as he opened the door- hell, sometimes you didn't even knock- it just felt weird to do that today. Disrespectful, almost.

You sat on a worn out chair that was in the corner, "Dirk, how've you been?" You asked like he totally didn't just see one of his best friends die a few days ago. Could you be even more of an asshole? Dirk just shrugged. He was used to you acting like this when something serious happened. He knew it was a coping mechanism. Of course he knew.

"Okay, I guess."

You shook your head. "I know we're way too cool to do the feelings stuff, but just know that you can talk to me." You said, slouching in your seat. Saying these things took a hit on your pride, but you knew your brother needed someone. "That's alright. I'm not the person you should be comforting. What about John and Jade?"

"John and Jade are taking it pretty hard." You say, like you totally didn't just pull an all-nighter talking to John, "I don't wanna make them feel worse." Dirk nodded, "Yeah, Jake's talking it hard too."

There was a silence between you two after that.

You got up, "well, I'll talk to you later, bro." and then you left.

Around afternoon-ish, you were trying not to fall asleep. Why? You don't know. Maybe because you were talking to Roxy. Afternoon talks with Roxy are the best, in your opinion. You listened to her ramble on and on about something. You could tell she was still mourning Jane, though. She wasn't talking as fast, and she mentioned the girl more than ever.

It was endearing, and heartbreaking.

You gazed out the window, wishing you haven't accidentally left your shades on the roof. You looked away, the sun hurting your eyes. You decided to get your precious aviators when the sun wasn't killing your eyes.

"Dave, you okay there?" You heard Roxy ask. You quickly snapped back awake. Oh shit, did you really almost fall asleep on her? How dare you. "I- what? Yeah of course." You said, flipping your hair in a not-so-cool manner. Roxy rolled her eyes at your behaviour, "Did you even sleep??" You laughed, waving her off, "Of course I did. Sleep is essential to me."

Roxy glared at you. She could see right through your bullshit.

You sighed, "fine. I may or may not have not gotten any sleep for the past three days. No biggie." Roxy got up and walked over to you, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you up, "You're going to sleep right now, okay?" She began dragging you back to your room. You tried to pull away, but with your tired state, you didn't really have the strength.

"But Roxy. My room's too bright." You said. Nice. Use your sensitive eyes against her.

"You can sleep in my room."

Fuck.

Why were you even protesting, dude.

You sigh again and just let her pull you to her room. Sleeping in Roxy's room doesn't sound half bad. She usually keeps it dark, because it reminds her of her sister, she told you. She also hoards purple things she finds on her scavenger missions. She said her sister's favorite color was Purple. From what Roxy told you, her sister Rose seemed nice.

When the two of you got to her room, Roxy began babying you. You just went along with it, not having the energy to give a shit. She tucked you in, told you a story and sang you to sleep. It worked, oddly enough, and you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, Roxy's room was lit up, letting you know it was nighttime. Getting up, you noticed Roxy asleep on old, worn out, patchy stuffed animals on the floor. She looked like a child. Not having the heart to wake her up, you grabbed a faded pink blanket and covered her with it. The nights here can get cold, especially with Winter slowly approaching.

You quietly exited her room, and made your way up to the roof. It was time to retrieve your shades back from the grasps of the roof. Climbing up the stairs, you noticed things were,,, darker than usual. You thought it was just time to reboot the generator, if you could even do that with a generator.

When you arrived on the roof, it was pitch black, aside from a small solar powered lamp that was conveniently placed directly in the center of the roof... Weird. This should've raised red flags, but you really wanted your shades back. You walked to the edge of the roof, immediately finding your shades on the ground. You picked them up and turned to go back.

Until you heard a distinct groan in the darkness.

You froze. What? You were probably just hearing things. You continued to walk back to the exit off the roof, but you heard shuffling behind you. You swore to yourself, realizing you forgot to bring something to defend yourself with. You walked faster, but quickly turned when a Zombie roared and lunged at you. You eyes widened, as you were tackled to the ground. Your shades skidded some ways away from you.

Your heart started racing. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

 _Is this a dream. If it is please just wake me up. Wake up wake up wake up wake up_ , you thought to yourself as you desperately tried to get the thing off you. It scratched at you, and clicked its teeth, obviously trying to bite you.

You suddenly screamed in pain.

The fucker stabbed you with it's long ass finger nails.

You kicked the zombie off you, and rushed to get up. Holding your side, you felt blood. You stumbled, running to the door to the roof and opened it. Using a metal pipe you pryed off the wall, which took too long, you quickly slid it between the door handles, just as the Zombie flung itself into the door. It banged and scratched and screeched.

You were panting heavily. Holy shit. That just happened.

You were going to celebrate the fact you were alive, but you suddenly became very aware of the wound in the left side of your stomach. You cried out in pain. You were loosing too much blood. You felt dizzy, and before you knew it, you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger because I don't know how to write action scenes and need an easy escape? Yes please.
> 
> poor dave


End file.
